


Spirit Cast Away

by Snap_Shot



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_Shot/pseuds/Snap_Shot





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't as bad as I feel it's going to turn out. . . . -.-"

### Where Fire Burns

Scythe wasn't cut out to be a good friend, let alone someone's savior. Even with the power he held, he knew he didn't have the strength or capability to be of much help. He had never had real friends, apart from the older IceWings who followed him everywhere -- though, one could say they were more of bullies than friends, from how they treated Scythe once they got near him.  
And he always thought that was how it would be.

"Scythe!" a voice yelled. "Scythe!"  
Seven-year-old Scythe turned at the sound of Owl's voice, wondering what in the world his only friend could have found out now.  
Owl was a half-year younger than Scythe, and much more troublemaking. His curiosity broke the limit, yet, somehow, he was still keeping his position in the Third Circle.  
The IceWing was dashing towards him, waving a a sheet of papyrus. When he reached Scythe, he skidded to a halt, and Scythe could see that his expression was concerned -- something not often seen on the dragonet's face.  
"Yeah?" said Scythe, his gaze trailing to the scrap of paper in Owl's claws.  
Owl held up the papyrus so the older IceWing could see. "Remember that huge blizzard last week?" he panted.  
"You mean the one that destroyed part of the Ice Palace?" Scythe queried. "Of course I remember. It was 'my fault,' after all."  
Owl nodded. "Well," he squeaked nervously, "the blame went too far. Now Her Majesty is fully convinced that it wasn't an accident, and . . ." He pointed to the paper.  
"'WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE,'" Scythe read aloud. "'If anyone can find and successfully turn in Scythe of the IceWings, who is the cause of the blizzard that destroyed a large section of the Ice Palace, they will be rewarded 100,000 gold coins in exchange.' One hundred thousand!" he exclaimed after reading. "This is bad. Practically no one can turn _that_ offer down! What am I to do?"  
"No time to think about it! We have to go, ASAP! IceWings are everywhere!" Owl cried, shoving Scythe.  
"'We'?" echoed Scythe.  
Owl gave him a hard stare. "You think I'm leaving my best friend? Come. ON!" He took off, heading in the direction of the Great Ice Cliff, and Scythe was forced to follow.  
And so began a journey that was unpredictable, unbelievable, and simply amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh . . . note that I have a knack for starting stories of with extreme intensity.
> 
> Also note that my chapter titles often make no sense, unless you spend the time to decipher it.


End file.
